


Number One Daddy

by abandoningship



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abandoningship/pseuds/abandoningship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelley and Christen visit Palos Verdes after winning the 2019 Women's World Cup. Things get flipped upside down when the Press family finds out about a dirty little secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number One Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> my friend saw this fake edited picture of Christen calling Kelley daddy and asked me to write a fic about it.
> 
>  
> 
> prompt: "daddy, can you please pass the salt"

It was mid-August 2019 when Christen and Kelley got a break from all of the post World Cup hype. They won the Cup in France and madness ensued in the U.S. All of July was filled with interviews, photoshoots, and parades. So when August rolled around most of the team was excited for their time off. It was only a weekend but they wanted to make the best of it. So when Cody and Stacy Press called and told them they better be in California eating with them on Saturday, Christen and Kelley knew there was no way out of it. Kelley loves the Press family. And the Press family loves her. Kelley and the middle Press child have been dating since Christen’s first year at Stanford. They first met when they were helping Christen move into her dorm freshman year at Stanford. Kelley was a sophomore so she shouldn’t have been by the freshman dorms. But, the soccer team had the whole “take an underclassman under your wing” system and the freshman outnumbered the juniors and seniors. Kelley was the only sophomore with a “little sister” on the team. So Kelley helped Christen move in the first day. A year later they were moving into the upperclassmen dorms together. Kelley’s senior year it was an off-campus apartment together. And pretty soon, it’ll be a house together. Kelley proposed in the locker room after they won the World Cup. She had Tobin help her.

Dinner with the Press family shouldn’t have been a big deal. It wasn’t. When Christen and Kelley arrived it was nearing sundown. Tyler and Will and family were already there and Channing walked through the door two minutes after they did. Stacy was thrilled all of her children were home for a weekend. Morena and Khaleesi were thrilled with all of the attention they were getting, mostly from Kelley. Christen was happy she got to meet her niece, Quinn Christen Sutherland, for the first time. Tyler had her a little less than a month before the World Cup and Christen only got to meet her through FaceTime. The forward was ecstatic she finally got to hold a baby named after her. With Christen and Tyler busy, Kelley mingled off to the side and watched her second favorite family interact. It wasn’t long before she heard someone whisper to her in a voice where only she could hear.

“So do you and Christen go paint balling a lot?”

Kelley whipped her head around only to see Channing smirking behind her.

“What?”

“Do you guys go paint balling a lot? Those bruises can be nasty. Christen always bruises so easily.”

Kelley turned and faced the direction Christen was in. There weren’t any bruises around her neck and the defender became confused. Her expression showed it because Channing was whispering in her ear again.

“It’s the lower body shots that are really killer.”

“Channing. I swear to-“

“It’s okay. Need to spice things up in the bedroom I see.” 

Kelley’s face started to flush as she glared at Christen’s legs. Channing was completely right. Kelley and Christen were trying new things in the bedroom. But it was none of Channing’s business. On any normal pair of shorts the hickeys would be covered but of course Christen had to wear the shortest shorts possible to family dinner. Kelley cursed California for being so hot. The defender turned back to Channing to defend herself but Cody Press beat her to talking.

“Dinner is ready everyone.”

Kelley glared at Channing as she sat down at the table. Quinn’s highchair was put at one end of the table and Stacy sat on the opposite end. Cody, Tyler, and Will sat on one side of the table while Kelley, Christen, and Channing were on the other. Throughout the meal, Channing and Kelley would give each other glares and smirks that left the rest of the table confused. The tension at the table was relieved a little when Christen innocently asked for the salt.

“Daddy, can you please pass the salt?”

But just as the tension left, more returned. Before Cody could even reach for the salt, it was in front of Christen. Cody’s jaw dropped and Christen’s face showed pure embarrassment. Kelley had grabbed the salt and gave it to Christen before Cody could. It took a couple moments and a smirk from Channing for Kelley to realize what she just did. The defender looked up with an innocent face. Cody’s jaw was still dropped. His face showed pure denial. Stacy was hiding a smile. Will was chuckling to himself. Tyler missed everything because she got up and left to feed Quinn. Channing smirked and was holding back laughter. Christen looked ready to cry. Kelley was the first to speak.

“I uh. I thought-“

But to everyone’s shock Cody started to laugh. Everyone’s face showed pure confusion as Cody struggled to explain why he was laughing.

“Wow. Kelley. I knew you were a prankster but this was the best one yet. How did you pull that off so well. You have some cat-like reflexes.”

“I wasn’t-“

Christen kicked Kelley under the table and the forward gave the defender pleading eyes. Channing smirked and gave a snarky comment.

“What was that Kel?”

Kelley glared at Channing and turned back to Cody and started to laugh along.

“I was trying to say I wasn’t sure how you were going to react. I owe Christen $5. She totally called your reaction.”

Cody chuckled to himself while the rest of the meal continued on. Christen didn’t look up and Kelley continued to glare at Channing.

 

It was around 9pm when everyone decided to leave. Tyler and Will embarked on their short drive home. Kelley and Christen were staying by a nearby hotel because they didn’t want to be a burden on Cody and Stacy. Channing slowly made her way up to her room but not before cutting of Christen and Kelley at the door.

“Bye Chris. I’m gonna miss you.”

Channing hugged her older sister and pulled away smirked at Kelley.

“Bye Daddy. I wish it wasn’t so hard for you to leave.”

Kelley smacked Channing and ushered Christen out the door. But before they could get anywhere, Cody stopped them.

“Hey. Are you trying to leave without saying goodbye to your favorite dad?”

Christen hesitantly laughed while Kelley stayed frozen in her spot. Christen went and hugged her father and Channing walked by them, speaking loud enough for Christen and Cody to hear.

“She’s not leaving her favorite Daddy.”

Christen went pale and her eye’s widened. Thankfully, Cody continued to hug for another couple of moments. As soon as he let go Christen was sprinting towards the door. Kelley went to follow but Cody again stopped her.

“Kelley, don’t you dare walk out of that door.”

Christen gave Kelley a sympathetic look as she continued to race towards the car. Kelley turned around and was met with Cody’s unimpressed face. The small defender hugged her soon to be father-in-law. But before she could let go, Cody whispered in her ear.

“I don’t care what you do in the bedroom. But keep it away from the dinner table.”

Kelley went paler than normal, a feat she didn’t know that could happen. Cody pulled away and winked at Kelley.

“Keep things interesting. But there is only one daddy in her life.”

Cody laughed and walked away, leaving Kelley puzzled by the door. The defender wasted no time rushing towards the car. Christen was waiting in the passenger seat. Kelley climbed into the car and Christen placed a hand on the defender’s knee.

“I don’t know about you, but almost getting caught turned me on.”

Kelley tensed up as Christen rubbed her hand back and forth and nibbled on Kelley’s ear.

"And I believed you said earlier that you owe me."

"I'm so sorry for doing that Chris. You can have whatever you want."

Christen smirked and kissed the side of Kelley's mouth.

“I could go for some dessert….. daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. I'm never writing about a daddy kink ever again
> 
> I in no way shape or form support it. I cringe every time I hear the word daddy. But my best friend asked me to write it and she's not a huge USWNT fan so if I got her on board, so be it.


End file.
